


An Innocent Kiss

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Small Secret Santa, Flowers, Fluff, Gladnis, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Gladio and Ignis share a kiss under the beauty of holiday lights, and then Gladio surprises Ignis with a gift to remember how they got together.





	An Innocent Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RumineTt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumineTt/gifts).



> A gift for @RumineTt for the FFXV Small Secret Santa exchange! This story was inspired by their story, Answer.

Gladio and Ignis walked hand in hand down the stone pathway, amongst a sea of holiday lights. Their hands were stuffed inside one of Gladio’s coat pockets for warmth, and they walked huddled close together.

Snow drifted down around them, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile as the snowflakes settled into Gladio’s dark hair, and against the glass of his spectacles. They had shared a lovely meal together, and then walked through the park, enjoying the lights in the trees, and the scenes made from plastic silhouettes with lights affixed to them.

They were on their way to Ignis’ favorite coffee shop, a small place at the edge of the park with a warm atmosphere and a fireplace inside.

“Hey, Iggy. Can you believe it’s been almost a year and a half since we started dating?”

Ignis smiled again, and rested his free hand on Gladio’s upper arm.

“I look forward to many more, darling.”

Gladio gazed down at his boyfriend, bringing his other hand up to lie atop Ignis’.

“And to think it all started with a little white carnation.”

Ignis’ bright green eyes sparkled at the memory of a tender, if awkward, encounter whereupon Gladio had given him a single white carnation, a symbol of pure love. It was a moment that eventually led to an innocent kiss, and they had been dating ever since.

“Don’t ever change, Gladiolus.”

“I won’t, Iggy.”

Gladio looked down at Ignis, specks of water on his glasses where the snowflakes had melted. He had never been more nervous than we had given Ignis that flower, and he never regretted a second of it.

They continued down the path until Gladio stopped Ignis at the tree line at the edge of the park. He tilted Ignis’ chin up, and placed a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. The holiday lights reflected off of Ignis’ glasses, and lent a magic and beauty to the evening that couldn’t be described, only felt.

They parted after a hug, and Gladio held the coffee shop door open for Ignis. He ordered their favorite drinks, and while Ignis wasn’t looking, he gave a wink and a nod to the girl behind the counter.

They took their drinks to the coziest spot in the shop, a loveseat set in front of a fireplace. They were reminiscing about their relationship when Gladio suddenly stood to accept an item someone was handing to him over the back of the couch.

When he sat down, and the item came into Ignis’ view, the other teen gasped.

“Gladio!”

In Gladio’s hands was a vase of flowers. There were a dozen white carnations, but interspersed amongst them were also a dozen deep red ones. A symbol of deep love, and affection.

“Oh, Gladio,” Ignis whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
